Star crossed lovers Dreams
by JJBlack222
Summary: i need help you people need to read and critizes i only have 2 reviews and im 13 i bad at this help!1
1. Chapter 1

_This wasn't suppose to happen. _

_No one should have been in danger it was supposed to be a regular mission. _

_No one was suppose to get hurt. _

_I slowly slid from the cluster of rocks, wood and other foreign material that had fallen on top of me. _

_I looked around complete darkness except from the small emerging lite coming from the window. _

_I looked down at the watch glowing in a lite blue color._

_I stood up yelling " Gwen, Kevin guys where the hell are you"._

_I tried going Echo Echo to speed things up. _

"_Dam-it" no use the watch wasn't working and it was still beeping frantically._

"_Kevin,Gwen." I yelled._

"_Ben. Over here." I heard a small voice probably Gwen's._

_I ran over there and the watch stopped it was green again._

_I was scared of what I saw it was Kevin and Gwen she was alright only a little blood coming from her mouth but Kevin was on top of her dead he had saved her from a big piece of glass that had fallen that piece of glass was now lodge in his back._

_She was crying so I helped her up she hugged me tightly._

"_I can save him I can go Alien X. I can stop it." I told her._

"_No last time you almost never came back I cant lose him and you. She yelled._

"_I promise you I will bring him back, I promise." I said._

"_Promise what Benji" I heard behind me._

_I turned around to see Kevin walking toward me._

"_What the hell" I said turning around only to see Gwen missing._

"_Now now Benji don't get upset I'm still alive right." he said grabbing me and pushing me against the wall._

"_Let go of me you bastar..." My anger was interrupted by his tongue entering my mouth._

"_Come on Benji lets have a little fun."_

"Huh, what the hell" I said getting up from my bed.

"What time is it" I looked at my clock it was two pm.

I took a quick shower threw on some clothes and ran out the door.

I hopped on my new motorcycle that I got from Kevin on my sixteenth birthday.

It was green with a black stripe in the middle. Figures it was the same design as his car.

It had some hidden alien tech in it that he taught me how to use. It had a cellphone slot so I could communicate with out letting go of the controls. It also had a omnitrix slot that still needed some work and he wouldn't tell me what it was for. The only down side is that he could also control the bike from his car.

I started the engine and called Gwen I had to tell her what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I went over to Gwen's house, loud arguing, could be heard for miles.

I left with half my face red from a hand print, I figured she'd get mad but at least she promised to stay quiet.

Knowing Gwen that promise was never going to be kept and I was either going to be rejected deeply by him or get the crap beat out of me.

A few days past and awkward looks and slight pushes came from Gwen but thankfully Kevin was still clueless as ever.

I started to wonder why I told her in the first place am I really that stupid, I need some new friends.

Anyway after that a a few weeks later the rumors started all over school it got to the point I couldn't even use gym showers.( I wold either get abused sexually or get the shit beat out of me.)

The abuse from Cash and JT was more sexually than brutal, Cash went from kicking to licking and from punching to groin rubbing.

JT became more physical and verbal.

After a call from the principal to my house with the rumors my mom became depressed and my dad kicked me out I took some clothes and the motorcycle,.

I thought about where to go, Gwen hates me, Max is in china and Kevin well you get that one.

Then the thing I thought would never happen happened.

I found myself living at Cash's house for the month, his parents were away for the month on a trip and his house was empty.

After a week, Cash decided that I need to start paying him back and the sexually abuse got harder.


	3. Chapter 3

The all mighty, all powerful great Ben 10 was tied up and gaged by the eight inches that were done my throat.

I thought of ways to get out of this then kill Gwen but I had no choice, the pain of my ass ripping in two or my sore throat lasted for days.

Gwen must have said something because on Friday Kevin picked my clothes up at Cash's house while we were in school, and because he had me moving in with him, but he wasn't talking to me.

But even that couldn't protect me from Cash after he found out.

It was raining and there was lightning, I was wet and cold and half naked.

The bikes engine was working but the tracking device must have because, Kevin found me around two in the morning.

After I got beaten up my Kevin mentally and physically for what happened, he made me take a bath, and he let me sleep in his bed with him.

Kevin's 18th birthday was coming soon and that would make him old enough for.....

( sorry, secret that Kevin and Ben were talking about, your not finding out yet).

Saturday soon approached and every one was invited to the party at Gwen's house.

Of course I wasn't so I stayed at Kevin's house.

Kevin was talking more and he got the...... papers signed and on from my parents and in a month I will be....


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not writing for so long my mom's been on my case for math grades and what high school to go to so ill write when I can. I have the rest of the story almost done but I wanna hear from you what do you want the secret to be.


End file.
